Saved by a Genius
by DBZstories1989
Summary: Carlos' stepfather, who turns out to be a mobster puts a hit out for the Latino to be beaten up. When a certain brunette boy rescues him, will they fall in love? What dangers lie ahead? Pairing: Cargan Warning: mob violence, etc.
1. First Aid Kit

**Happy St. Patrick's Day, everyone! DBZstories1989 here to present you another new story! I know I have other ones I'm working on, but don't worry! They'll be updated soon! I take a really long time to write! I get writers block almost all the time! And when it comes to a good game and the internet... yeah... :/**

**Anyway, enough rambling! It's story time! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush! It belongs to Nickelodeon and Nickelodeon only!**

Saved by a Genius

Carlos Garcia, the sixteen year old latino boy, who grew up in a small town, in Chicago. Him and his parents moved there when he was five or six. He couldn't remember which. His biological father killed in the line of duty, saving a family from getting hurt when was thirteen. Him and his mom were devastated about it, but they tried their best to move on.

When he was ten days of being fifteen, his mother found another man, named Jerry Lockwood. In the first few weeks, he was very nice. But then, he started to get mean and aggressive, all because of drinking alcohol all the time. At first, he would secretly threaten him. He and his mother would get beaten everyday, out of uncontrolled rage. They planned on getting away from him, somehow...

Once they have moved into a new house, somewhere else in Chicago, they thought they were finally free from that bastard, but he found out their address. When Carlos looked him up, he was shocked and horried to discover that Jerry Lockwood turns out to be a mobster, who has a history of past murders and crimes.

For one way or another, he is running around scott free. Instead of him coming to their house, Jerry sent his goons to drive around the neighborhood. They would pass by the house everyday, which made Carlos nervous and afraid. During that time, Carlos got a phone call from him. How he got their number, he didn't know. Jerry told him, in an eerie tone, that at any moment he will be a target, then the line went dead, leaving him paralyzed with fear.

Everyday, Carlos would be nervous and very cautious. He always kept his guard up at all times. So far, weeks have gone by since the threatening phone call from Jerry Lockwood.

He was safe for a while, until one day...

...

It was Friday and Carlos was walking home from school. He was happy the weekend finally began. Carlos decided to take a shortcut through a dark alley, not realizing he's in danger. He was suddenly grabbed from behind, putting him in a headlock, while another guy was punching him in the gut, repeatedly. Then they threw him on the ground and then proceeded to punch and kick him all over.

"P-Please s-stop," Carlos tried to say, but couldn't, because his ribs were starting to hurt.

They stopped beating on him, when they suddenly heard a boy's voice yell, "Hey! You leave him alone!"

A raven haired boy, with pale skin and cocoa brown eyes came into view. The thugs turned their attention towards the boy. They all laughed, thinking he was just a bug they can easily squash.

"Oh yeah, brat? What are you going to do about it, boy? You're just a kid!" One thug taunted.

Without any warning, the boy punched the thug in the face, knocking him out, freaking the other guys out.

"You were saying?" The boy said.

The thugs ran away in fear. Carlos was shocked and surprised when saw him scare the thugs away. How did he have the guts to do that? He's very grateful that he was saved by the cute and handsome guy. Wait. Did he just say cute and handsome?

Carlos was brought out of his thoughts when the boy asked, "Are you okay, dude?" The brunette boy put a hand out for the Latino to grab on. Carlos grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Th-Thank you," Carlos said shyly.

Aw, he's adorable. Come on, focus, the brunette thought. "You're welcome! You should be more careful where you go. Dark alleys are very dangerous. No dark places, understood?"

Carlos nodded.

"Good," the brunette smiled. "By the way, my name is Logan, Logan Mitchell and you are?" Logan introduced and asked.

"M-My name is Carlos Garcia," Carlos answered. Curse the stuttering, Carlos thought, mentally kicking himself.

"Nice to meet you!" Logan smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you, too," Carlos said back, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I guess I'll be going! Bye!"

"Without medical attention?" Logan inquired. Carlos stopped in his tracks and sheepishly turned around.

"Well... um..." Carlos stammered.

"Come on. I'll take you to my house and get you cleaned up," Logan said, leading the Latino away from the alley.

The boys were silent throughout the walk to Logan's house, neither having anything to say. They eventually made it to Logan's house. The house was nothing fancy. The color was a simple light grayish color. Next to it is a beautiful tree. In front of it, there were nice sunflowers planted neatly in the ground. Logan noticed Carlos eyeing the scenery.

"Like the flowers, huh?" Logan asked, smiling.

Carlos nodded.

"My mom loves gardening. Sunflowers are her favorite flower," Logan explained.

"My Grami used to plant flowers every Spring," Carlos said, smiling at the memory.

"What happened to her?" Logan curiously asked.

Carlos' smile turned to a sad frown. "She died from brain cancer... She didn't make it... Chemotherapy never helped... I miss her so much..." Carlos answered on the verge of tears.

Logan felt guilty for bringing up a bad memory. He can't stand making people cry, especially someone as cute as him.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to-" Logan was cut off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," Carlos quickly said.

Realizing about the Latino's injuries, Logan said, "I'll tell you what... Why don't we get you inside and treat your wounds, yeah?"

Carlos nodded and they headed inside.

...

When they walked in, Carlos couldn't believe his eyes. The place was spotless. The living room had a pensive plum color. The furniture consisted of: a black leather couch, a flat screen TV, beautiful cranberry curtains and wooden flooring.

"Wow... You have a nice living room, man!" Carlos exclaimed.

Logan blushed at the compliment of his living room.

"Thanks..." Logan shyly said.

Logan walked to the kitchen, while Carlos followed him. The kitchen looks really nice as well. The walls are painted a light blue sort of color. The cabinets are wooden, just like in a typical home. It also has granite countertops, along with an island, with the same kind of countertop.

The appliances are of an electric stove, a toaster, a double door fridge, that has an ice machine, a crockpot, knives in a wooden block and pots & pans hung on the wall, beside the stove.

Carlos was speechless. The kitchen looked flawless and beautiful. Logan grinned at the Latino's reaction.

"Like what you see?" Logan asked, still grinning like an idiot.

"Totally..." Carlos answered, looking around the kitchen, like as if he stepped into a new world.

Logan chuckled. "Alright, come on. Let's get you cleaned up, cutie-I mean Carlos" Logan blushed at what he accidentally said, leading an almost blushing Carlos to a chair at the kitchen table.

"Right... Um... Don't go anywhere! I'll right back with the first aid kit!" Logan awkwardly ran out of the kitchen to get the first aid kit he mentioned. Carlos was fidgeting in his seat, waiting for Logan to return with the medical supplies.

A moment later, the pale brunette returned with the stuff he needed to treat the Latino's cuts and bruises.

"Alright, I'm back. Why don't we do your face first, yeah?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded and the pale brunette immediately got to work on Carlos' split lip, then his nose and his black eye.

_Why would someone want to hurt a cute face like his. _Logan thought. He could never understand this world sometimes. People are very nasty these days. Logan hated it. Logan hated how cruel people can be. The raven haired boy was brought out his thoughts when Carlos hissed in pain.

"You okay?" Logan asked the Latino.

"I'm fine..." Carlos said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"You don't sound fine to me!" Logan commented. "Anything else hurt?"

"My ribs..." Carlos sheepishly answered.

"Alright, take off your shirt and let me look." Logan instructed.

Carlos blushed. He did what he told and thus Logan got started. First, he applied peroxide, using a cotten ball. Carlos winced in pain. Next, Logan took out a roll of bandage. He wrapped it around the Latino's torso, then he cut it. He placed tape on it to hold it together.

The raven haired boy moved onto the Latino's face. They stared for a moment before Carlos cleared his throat, bringing Logan back to his senses.

"Oh! Right!" Logan quickly said, continuing patching Carlos up.

A few minutes later, Logan was finally finished. "There! You're good as new!" Logan said.

"Thank you" Carlos shyly said.

"You don't have to thank me! I love helping people when they are in need!" Logan replied. The pale boy put all the medical supplies away, as Carlos carefully put his shirt back on. Once that was done, they decided to sit down in the nice living room and relax a bit.

"So... Where are your mom and dad?" Carlos asked his new friend.

"Right now, my mom is at the grocery store as a cashier and my dad is at the hospital working as a doctor. My mom should be home soon..." Logan trailed off, looking at his watch.

"Cool! My papi was a cop! An awesome cop!" Carlos said.

"Did he... Oh no! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-" Logan tried to say but was stopped.

"No, no! It's fine! I don't mind! You can ask me" Carlos reassured Logan.

"So..." Logan started.

"He died" Carlos finished.

"Oh no!" Logan said.

"Yeah... He was killed in the line of duty! He died a hero for saving a family from getting hurt! A-And-" Carlos broke down into sobs.

"I'm sorry to hear that, buddy!" Logan said, rubbing the Latino's back in circles. Carlos continued to cry. "Shhh! Let it all out!" Logan wiped Carlos' tears with his thumb. Eventually, he stopped crying.

"Are you feeling any better?" Logan asked. "How about some cartoons?"

"That would be nice right now" Carlos answered.

"Cartoons it is!" Logan smiled.

Logan grabbed the TV remote, but he accidentally dropped it on the floor. "II'll get it!" the boys both said, getting the remote. When their hands touched each other, they felt a spark. Logan ended up getting the remote. Carlos and Logan stared for a moment, then they leaned their faces inches closer, until they were interrupted when they heard a key jiggling in the door lock.

A woman with short brown hair walked in the living room. She was caught by surprise when she saw another boy with Logan.

"Oh! Mom! You're home!" Logan said, standing up.

"Hi!" Carlos awkwardly greeted.

"Logan? Who's your friend?" Mrs. Mitchell asked her son.

"Mom, this is Carlos. Carlos, this is my mom" Logan introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mitchell!" Carlos politely said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. Please call me Joanna" Joanna said.

"Sorry" Carlos said.

"It's alright" Joanna said. "Well, I'm going to go put these groceries away. Need anything?"

"No, we're good" Logan answered.

Joanna smiled and went to the kitchen. Carlos and Logan sat down, wondering what happened earlier. They shrugged it off as nothing.

**Please tell me what you think in a review below! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I will see you hopefully soon!**

**Keep your head held high and smile! :) ~DBZstories1989~**


	2. Failed Mission

**Hi, everyone! DBZstories1989 again with chapter 2! :) I hope you like it! In this chapter, we finally meet Jerry Lockwood! Evil will rise! Ahem, yeah... Moving on!**

**Enjoy! =)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush! Only the character of Jerry Lockwood!**_

Saved by a Genius

When Carlos was about to leave, Mrs. Mitchell asked to him stay for dinner. Carlos agreed, texting his mom about it.

_**Carlos: Having dinner with new friend. I luv u!**_

_**Mom: Ok. Be back 10. Love you, too! **_

When dinner came, Carlos and Logan decided to sit next to each other, with Mrs. Mitchell sitting across from them. "So, Carlos. Tell me about yourself," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Well, I always dreamed of being a stuntman-"

"A stuntman?!" Logan exclaimed upon hearing that.

"Logan! Please let him finish!" Joanna scolded.

"Sorry" Logan mumbled.

"Anyway," Carlos continued. "I was born in Minnesota. When I was 5 or 6, my parents and I moved here in Chicago. My dad killed in the line of duty when I was 13. I had a stepfather who was abusive and an alcoholic. My mom and I left him and moved to a different house, but he found the address. I found out he's a-a-"

"A what? What is he Carlos?" Logan worriedly asked.

Carlos took a shaky breath.

"It's okay, sweetie! We won't judge!" Mrs. Mitchell assured him.

"Okay..." Carlos took another deep breath, closing his eyes and then letting it out. "He's a mobster..."

Logan and his mom looked shocked with wide eyes.

...

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, somewhere in Chicago, yelling could be heard from inside.

"YOU'RE telling me you failed the flippin' mission?! Where the hell is your loyalty? I expected Carlos to be beaten to a bloody pulp! Why didn't you just beat up the other boy for interrupting the mission! But NO, you ran away like cowards you are!" Jerry Lockwood ranted and raved, breaking anything that was nearby. He also knocked everything off his desk, making everyone else in the room flinch in fear.

"But, sir-" One goon tried to say, but was cut off.

"Don't 'sir' me! You had a mission and you FAILED! You all failed!" Jerry yelled, referring to all of his goons. "I want all of you IDIOTS out of here before I kill all of you!"

Thus, they all ran out as fast as they could, not wanting to face his deadly wrath from hell. Jerry slammed the door after the cowards left. He sat down, feeling angry that brat rescued his stepbrat. Ohh, he'll get him... if it means going after Logan and his family as well...

He cackled maniacally, planning his next move.

...

Meanwhile, back at the Mitchell household, Mr. Mitchell had come home from a long day at the hospital. He was greeted by his wife, Joanna. "Long day at work, honey?" She asked, giving him a kiss.

"Long would be an understatement. This one patient almost died on me!" Larry Mitchell explained.

"Sorry to hear that" Joanna said. "By the way, we have a guest. His name is Carlos."

"Where is he?" Larry asked.

"He's in the living room, playing video games with Logan" Joanna answered. "Come on! I'll take you to meet him!" Joanna took his took his hand, leading him to the living room.

...

Carlos and Logan are playing Mario Cart and so far Carlos beat Logan 8 times, while Logan only beat Carlos once.

"HAHA, I WIN AGAIN!" Carlos exclaimed loudly.

"Darn, you're good!" Logan said.

"You got that right! I AM THE ULTIMATE GAMER!" Carlos exclaimed dramatically, while standing on the couch.

Just then, Logan's parents walked in. When Logan saw them, he face palmed. Great, now his parents will think he brought a crazy friend home. At least he hoped not. Carlos got off the couch. He shook Larry's hand.

"Hello, there! You must be Logan's new friend my wife has been talking about! Carlos right?" Larry greeted.

"Yes, sir" Carlos awkwardly answered.

Larry noticed the bandages on his face. "What happened to your face if you don't mind me asking?"

"A group of thugs beat me up" Carlos replied.

"I rescued him!" Logan announced.

"Oh, don't tell me..." Larry said, already knowing where this was going. "Logan, you know you can always come to me if you have a friend in need, right?"

"Yes, father..." Logan said, feeling embarrassed about his dad lecturing him in front of his new friend.

"Okay" Larry said, ruffling Logan's hair. Logan playfully shoved him. Carlos thought the playful exchange was cute. There he goes again! What's wrong with him today?

"Well, I'm heading to the kitchen. It was really nice to meet you, Carlos!" Larry said, leaving the room with a smiling Joanna following close behind.

Carlos and Logan continued their game, until it was time for Carlos to go home. At the door, Carlos was putting his jacket on.

"Well, Carlos. It was really nice to meet you! We should see each other again sometime" Logan said.

"Yeah. I like you! You're a really good friend! Thank you for saving me" Carlos said, suddenly giving him a bear hug. Logan was caught by surprise. Once Carlos released him, Logan was blushing a deep shade of red.

After a long stare, Carlos and Logan snapped back into reality. "Well, I better get going" Carlos said, turning around.

"Wait" Logan said. Carlos turned back around.

"Yes?" Carlos said.

"Here's my number" Logan gave him the number on paper.

"Thanks" Carlos smiled, putting it in his pocket.

"Your welcome. Bye" Logan said.

"Bye" With that, Carlos walked out the door. Logan slowly closed it. He rested his back on the door, smiling like an idiot.

...

While Carlos was walking home, grinning like a fool, someone lurking in the shadows, but ran off into the bushes. Carlos heard it, but thought nothing of it and kept going. Who could it be?

**Thank you for reading! Remember, don't be shy to review! :)**

**Keep your head held high and smile! :) ~DBZstories1989~**


End file.
